<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MetaKirby One-Shot Collection by Another_N0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058118">MetaKirby One-Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_N0/pseuds/Another_N0'>Another_N0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI Dungeon Generated, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance, Seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_N0/pseuds/Another_N0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of Meta Knight X Kirby One-Shots! (From the games series. They're both the same age.)</p><p>Theses storie's writing and scenario might be a bit odd because they were written with the help of AI Dungeons! </p><p>I take requests and ideas (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。<br/>And also criticism.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby &amp; Meta Knight, Kirby/Meta Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MetaKirby One-Shot Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this lovely day on Planet Popstar  Meta Knight receives a message from Kirby saying he wants to meet up. Meta Knight decides to go along with it.<br/>
"I will be leaving the ship for today." Meta Knight said to Vul, the captain of his battleship.</p><p>"Very well Sir. I will be taking care of the crew during this time." The captain answered to his superior. Meta Knight hummed, satisfied. He went on the ship's deck before throwing himself out in the skies, expending his large bat-like wings and flying to Kirby's location.</p><p>Kirby was waiting for him. "Hey!" He greeted.<br/>
"What?" Meta Knight asked back.<br/>
"Not even greeting me?" Kirby giggled.<br/>
"....Hello Kirby. I'm here because you called, may I know why you did?" Meta Knight answered.<br/>
"Yeah, I want to go out on patrol with you."<br/>
"What?<br/>
What for?"<br/>
"I dunno, Adventure?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Some other time?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"You don't want to go out on patrol together?"<br/>
"..."</p><p>Kirby looked pretty hurt at his friend's reaction.<br/>
"I'm sorry Kirby I cannot take you on the Halberd. Last time you destroyed it and my crew is still pretty traumatised from your actions."<br/>
Kirby sweat dropped.<br/>
"Yeah... I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do to stop you, you wouldn't listen."<br/>
It was Meta Knight's turn to sweat drop.<br/>
"I'm sorry about that too, I shouldn'tve tried to take over Dreamland."<br/>
"I can't go on the Halberd that's fine, then what about going on a trip together?"<br/>
"...you really want to hang out with me that bad?"<br/>
"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're my friend I love spending time with you!"</p><p>Meta Knight smiled under his mask. Kirby's kind and honest words never failed to make him smile.<br/>
"We could do that. Is there anywhere you wish to visit?"<br/>
"Yes yes!! The forest of apple trees, the watermelon farms, the candy river..."<br/>
Kirby started to list lots of food related places with big sparkles in his eyes. Meta Knight quietly chuckled. Kirby's appetite surely was something.<br/>
"I have an idea. I have been invited to a party on a nearby planet, they wanted to thank me for helping them against a monster invasion they were victim of. What about you come with me?'<br/>
"A party??" </p><p>Kirby looked up, imagining large buffets.<br/>
"Kirby stop drooling."<br/>
Kirby looked down, disappointed.<br/>
"So there will be no food?" Kirby said whining.<br/>
Meta Knight shook his head with a sigh.<br/>
"I don't know, you'll see if you come. I'm leaving this evening. Do you wish to accompany me?"<br/>
"Yes!"<br/>
"Then you shall come."</p><p>That evening, Kirby and Meta Knight took off for the party. As they flew through the skies, Kirby fell asleep.<br/>
Meta Knight started to shake him.<br/>
"Kirby wake up!" He growled, Kirby wasn't easy to wake up when he fell asleep.<br/>
"We have arrived get out of the ship."<br/>
Kirby woke with a start, but he was still groggy.<br/>
"Is there any space monsters?" He asked.<br/>
"Not this time. Don't you remember I told you I got rid of them?"<br/>
Kirby rubbed his eyes, still sleepy. He looked adorable if Meta Knight was being honest with himself. He would've let Kirby get a peaceful rest if they didn't have a party to attend to. </p><p>He opened the ship's door and walked on this planet for the second time, followed by Kirby.<br/>
The cold wind felt great on his skin.<br/>
"brrr" Kirby shivered. Meta Knight on the other hand was holding his cape around him, keeping him warm.<br/>
"Come on let's go, this way."<br/>
The two walked for a solid twenty minutes, flower filled hills and trees around them. In the distance was appearing a cliff, cut in the middle by a cascade. The night was coming and it tinted everything with pretty orange and pink shades.<br/>
"Woaaah..."<br/>
"The village and it's palace are on the top of that mountain. Let's fly, it'll be faster than going around or climbing the cliff."<br/>
Kirby nooded and started to fly like a balloon, followed closely by Meta Knight.</p><p>The people from the city seemed to have noticed them and started gathering on the edge of the cliff, happy to see their saviour arrive for the party.<br/>
"Sir Meta Knight!!!"<br/>
Kirby smirked as they got closer. "Seems like you have fans don't you?"<br/>
Meta Knight looked away, embarrassed by Kirby's reaction. "Hmph."<br/>
They flew to the crowd who took a step back to let them land. The second they landed, they all came gathering around Meta Knight and Kirby.<br/>
"Sir Meta Knight you're back!"<br/>
"Sir Meta Knight, thank you so much for saving my family!"<br/>
"I'm not sure what I would've done if you had not come when you had sir!"<br/>
"You're quite welcome." Meta Knight responded to the cheering crowd.</p><p>Despite not knowing Kirby, they were quite curious about him.<br/>
"Hello and welcome to Poppies City!"<br/>
"Sir Meta Knight's friends are more than welcome!"<br/>
"Did you come to attend to the party?"<br/>
"What's your relation to Sir Meta Knight, are your his partner?"<br/>
Kirby almost chocked when he heared that, and started blushing violently.<br/>
"No no no!! I'm Meta's friend! That's all."<br/>
"Ooh he calls him "Meta"..."<br/>
"Yeah because we're friends-"<br/>
Kirby was so glad Meta Knight couldn't hear what was happening on his side right now.</p><p>Suddenly the crowd calmed down was  separated by a group of guards, clearing the path to let appear a smaller figure decorated with a crown.<br/>
"King Zinnia!" Meta Knight smiled at the sight of his royal friend.<br/>
"Meta Knight, my friend! It's wonderful to see you again." They both pulled each other in a greeting embrace.<br/>
"And it's good to see you my friend! How have you been?"<br/>
"I've been well, what about you?"<br/>
"I've been doing much better since you came to help. And I was waiting for you! You're the last piece we need to a successful party celebrating our new freedom."<br/>
The King looked at Kirby that was a bit further behind Meta Knight, his cheeks still flushed from being considered as Meta Knight's romantic partner. </p><p>"Who's that pink fella you've got with you?"<br/>
"King, let me introduce you to Kirby, hero of my home planet Popstar. He wished to spend time with me so I decided to invite him to meet you. Kirby is stronger than me, and defeated many foes. Making him your ally will be interesting for you."<br/>
"Ooh that is a great idea! Thank you for thinking about my interests, but know any friends of yours will be welcomed arms opened here."<br/>
Kirby bowed shyly to the king.<br/>
"N-Nice to meet you!" The king greeted him back with a smile.<br/>
"You two come with us, the party can't wait any longer!" King Zinnia announced as the four guards escorted them to the town. </p><p>The party was being held in the middle of the city, everyone could come and go as they pleased and dance to the cheerful music.<br/>
It was now dark and the many colourful lights of the party pinned on the walls and in the streets were beautifully enlighting up the whole town.<br/>
Kirby's eyes sparkled and Meta Knight smiled at the view. The city is partying peacefully was all thanks to Meta Knight, and he was proud to be able to bring peace to people.<br/>
A woman wearing a dark cloth on her head and a red dress stood on the platform in the middle of the crowd, she began dancing to the music and threw rose petals on everyone.</p><p>"Woah... I just noticed, they have so many flowers here! It's so pretty! Come Meta we should dance or something!"<br/>
Despite being stoic, it disturbed Meta Knight a little. Dancing with Kirby?<br/>
"Do you even know how to dance?"<br/>
Kirby pouted.<br/>
"Who do you take me for? Of course I can!"<br/>
Kirby took Meta Knight's hand and pulled him to the dancing crowd, he was much less confident in himself than he appeared.<br/>
"W-Wait-"<br/>
"Come on!"<br/>
Meta Knight growled.<br/>
"Fine! Don't come whining because I'm better than you!" He challenged Kirby.<br/>
"Heh it's about time you let your guard down and have some fun!" Kirby said proudly as the two of them started dancing.<br/>
"What because you think I can't have fun?"<br/>
Kirby smirked at his reaction, despite being surprised.<br/>
"I've never seen you relax."<br/>
It was true that Meta Knight is a workaholic but Kirby didn't know about Meta Knight's sweet tooth and his sweet breaks the knight secretly had during the night.</p><p>"Hmph."<br/>
As they kept dancing, the woman they had seen earlier was still throwing petals and one of theses petals came to land on Kirby's head. The woman gasped and ran up to Kirby.<br/>
"Oh my! Sweety!" She smiled at Kirby, both Kirby and Meta Knight stopped dancing.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Kirby you have a petal on your head."<br/>
Meta Knight reached to pick the petal up.<br/>
They heared more gasps as Meta Knight took the petal off Kirby's head. What was happening?<br/>
Kirby and Meta Knight looked at each other, confused.<br/>
"Do you like him?" One of the crowd asked, this time it was a man.<br/>
"This is sooooooo cute!" The other said.<br/>
Kirby started blushing, making Meta Knight even more confused.<br/>
"What???"</p><p>"My dear" the woman continued "you just happen to have one of my petals land on your head..."<br/>
Meta Knight started feeling anxious for some reason. He had heard about this country's traditions and beliefs but he didn't know if they were true. The petal's legend...<br/>
Meta Knight looked at the pink petal in his palm.</p><p>"Kirby." He took Kirby's hand and put the petal in it.<br/>
"That's the petal that was on your head."<br/>
"Wha-?"<br/>
The woman smiled.<br/>
"I think you just found the l-" Meta Knight hurriedly out his hand on her mouth. </p><p>"Don't."<br/>
The woman started backing away, all the crowd was now looking at them with a surprised look.<br/>
"What's Sir Meta Knight doing to our Seer?"<br/>
"Madam Blackthorn... She must've seen something in that petal!"<br/>
The crowd's whispers were getting louder.<br/>
Kirby looked at the woman in shock.<br/>
"You're a seer???"<br/>
He got really exited and showed the petal to her.<br/>
"What does this means then??"<br/>
"Kirby no-" Meta Knight tried to stop him.<br/>
The woman ignored Meta Knight and answered to Kirby.<br/>
"What colour is the petal?"<br/>
Kirby looked at her confused. "What kind of question is that? It's blue. Sapphire blue!"<br/>
Meta Knight's eyes tinted with purple and he quickly looked away. </p><p>"To me the petal is red." She smiled.<br/>
"What but it's bl-" "It takes the colour of the one you hold in your heart!"<br/>
Kirby looked back and fourth between the petal and the seer a bunch before his face started turning red, realising what he had just said.<br/>
"Oh... Uh..."<br/>
"Good luck my lovely!" The woman chuckled said and left in the crowd.<br/>
Kirby froze. </p><p>After a moment Meta Knight decided to talk and break the silence between them.<br/>
"Maybe we should go-"<br/>
Kirby finally looked at Meta Knight, he was tearing up and his face was as red as it could be. He didn't say an other word and ran away.<br/>
"Kirby-" Meta Knight sighed. Atleast he knew how to bring Kirby's mood up, food! The pink puffball hadn't eaten since their arrival. Meta Knight ignored the crowd's stares and left to the king's palace to gather food for Kirby.<br/>
He took watermelons, cakes and a bit of everything he knew Kirby liked before leaving towards the cliff. He was pretty sure Kirby would be there.<br/>
Sure enough the pink puffball was there, laying against a tree nearby the water stream.<br/>
Meta Knight landed and carefully approached, making noise while walking to let his presence be heard.</p><p>"Kirby, I brought you some food."<br/>
Kirby stiffened upon hearing Meta Knight's voice.<br/>
"Who's there with you?"<br/>
"Nobody. I came alone."<br/>
Kirby relaxed a bit, but didn't dare to look at the knight. Atleast Kirby didn't run away, so the knight took this opportunity to get closer and put the food next to him.<br/>
"You should eat a bit you're going to feel better."<br/>
And for the first time ever, Meta Knight heard something he thought Kirby would never say.<br/>
"I'm not hungry..."<br/>
Meta Knight sighed and sat down next to him, looking at the lit by moonlight blooming lands. It was a pretty and peaceful sight.<br/>
"Kirby..."</p><p>Kirby said nothing, just looking away from Meta Knight. His face was bright red from shame and embarrassment.<br/>
"Kirby show me the petal."<br/>
The pink puffball tilted his head to the side a bit, before nodding. He handed over his paw holding the petal and Meta Knight took it in his own.<br/>
"Kirby please look at me in the eyes." He talked, softly but seriously.<br/>
Kirby gulped and looked at the knight.<br/>
"What you see is nothing to be ashamed of."<br/>
Kirby wanted to argue but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Talking would be assuming he loved the knight.<br/>
Meta Knight looked at Kirby's red face and smiled under his mask.<br/>
"The lady said she saw the petal red, right?"<br/>
Kirby nodded slowly before replying.<br/>
"So what?" He replied with a shaking voice. </p><p>"It means everyone sees it differently, including me."<br/>
Kirby's eyes widened, his heart racing. It meant Meta Knight saw it a different colour too, it meant he loved someone too.<br/>
"Kirby, this petal is pink."<br/>
Kirby's heart skipped a beat, he thought he was going to get a heart attack.<br/>
"What-"<br/>
Meta Knight hesitated for a moment but decided to lift his mask up, revealing his silver eyes tinted with purple and his dark blue skin blushing with a bright red. Kirby had seen Meta Knight's face before but never from this close or for this long, since the knight always fled away when his mask broke. </p><p>Kirby had a really hard time looking at him in the eyes, he was so red he thought he was about to faint.<br/>
It wasn't easy for Meta Knight to show his feelings because he didn't do it often, but he had to, for Kirby.<br/>
Kirby couldn't say anything, he just looked at the knight with his mouth wide open.<br/>
"I love you Kirby. I-I love you more than anything, more than the full moon at night, more than roses, more than the most beautiful flowers."<br/>
And with those words, Meta Knight slowly reached his hand to caress the side of Kirby's face. The pink puffball tilted his head a bit, just enjoying what the knight was doing.<br/>
Kirby couldn't hold the gaze with Meta Knight anymore because of his surprisingly still growing blush. He looked at the petal in his hand, that was blue like Meta Knight.</p><p>"I... I love you too... I love you so much. I'm sorry you had to discover it this way, aaah... I had many plans to tell you it but I had not expected for this to happen." He giggled, embarrassed.<br/>
"I'm glad it happened though..."<br/>
The knight smiled, happy to hear Kirby confirming his feelings were reciprocated. He lifted his hand up to his mask to pull it down, he didn't like having his face in the open for too long.<br/>
Kirby grabbed his arm stopped him.<br/>
"Wa-wait!"<br/>
Kirby looked at him, his dark blue eyes piercing though the Knight's pale eyes.<br/>
"I-If you love me... Then stay by my side forever..."<br/>
Meta Knight's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden request.<br/>
Kirby's hand was shaking, as if he was fearing the knight would refuse.</p><p>"Yes, I will stay by your sides."<br/>
Meta Knight then leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on Kirby's hand.<br/>
"Until the end of days..."<br/>
Kirby's heart skipped a beat but it wasn't where he wanted the kiss to be, so he then kissed his hand on the same spot Meta Knight kissed it. Meta Knight slowly pulled back his head, blushing furiously. </p><p>Seeing the usually-so-stoic knight so disturbed made Kirby burst out laughing.<br/>
"Meta Knight, you're so cute..."<br/>
The knight scowled and looked at him annoyed, before hiding his red face under his mask.<br/>
"I'm not cute-" He sputtered but was interrupted by another laugh from the pink puffball.<br/>
"Yes you are, I mean you just admitted you loved me and you're so cute when you're flustered."<br/>
"hmph-" Kirby cuddled against him, and both of them looked in the distance enjoying the sight but mainly each other's presence. </p><p>"You really are happy aren't you?"<br/>
The knight tilted his head to look at him in the eyes, with a serious expression on his face.<br/>
"Of course I am."<br/>
Meta Knight finally sat up.<br/>
"You should eat something, we've got to get back on Popstar, my crew is waiting for me."<br/>
Kirby pouted and unhappily got up.<br/>
"Don't you want to stay a little longer?"<br/>
The knight looked at him with a spark of amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world together on Dreamland."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests open!<br/>MetaKirby only<br/>+additional ships/love interests if wanted</p><p>Writing with AI Dungeons gives me more ideas and so I write faster, but the plot might be a little inconsistent because of that. Sorry! (≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>